La mujer del General
by C. Weller chan
Summary: - Por favor, no temas – dijo el Lord con gentileza mientras terminaba de desvestirse completamente. – Sabes que nunca podría hacerte daño. Nunca a ti.-


**Disclaimer: **Inu Yasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

"**LA MUJER DEL GENERAL"**

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

**Por: C. Weller chan**

La oscuridad reinaba en todo el castillo. La negra noche tachonada de estrellas cobijaba las montañas y el bosque casi impenetrable que rodeaba la majestuosa construcción. Sólo las enormes hogueras que se encontraban en los grandes patios y las pequeñas antorchas que servían para iluminar tenuemente los pasillos y las paredes daban la impresión de que alguien la habitaba. Los guardias, enfundados en sus resistentes armaduras y cumpliendo celosamente su deber, patrullaban los perímetros y vigilaban por encima de los altos muros que ningún intruso pudiera burlar la vigilancia. Todo estaba silencioso y tranquilo, salvo por los ruidos que hacían los animales del bosque cercano cuyas hojas comenzaban a caer al suelo y el viento helado que anunciaba el avance del otoño hacia un crudo invierno.

Dentro, en los confines del castillo, el amo y señor de esas tierras despedía a todos sus generales después de haber mantenido una junta bastante importante e imprevista. Esta se había prolongado demasiado, mucho más de lo que el Lord hubiese querido. Calculaba que era alrededor de la media noche cuando por fin pudo salir del salón de estrategias y dirigirse a sus aposentos. La ansiedad y el deseo carcomían su cuerpo, además de una impaciencia que había debido controlar férreamente desde la mañana, cuando por fin su tan anhelado sueño se llevó a cabo y esta noche se consumaría. Esta noche tan prometedora, esperada desde no estaba seguro de hacía cuánto. Su andar un tanto apresurado se vio repentinamente detenido con la voz de su sirviente más fiel y anciano, la pulga Myoga.

- Mi Lord Inu no Taisho, todo está dispuesto tal y como usted lo ordenó. La mayoría de los invitados de esta mañana se han retirado y los que pernoctarán en el castillo se encuentran en sus habitaciones. – el sirviente hizo una casi imperceptible pero significativa pausa - _Ella_ está esperándolo en su recámara. ¿Hay algo más que usted desee? – El demonio pulga arrodillado y con la frente pegada al piso, esperaba una respuesta.

- No Myoga, eso es todo por hoy – continuó su camino para detenerse un par de pasos más adelante. – Por cierto… - el sirviente alzó su cabeza para observar a su señor que le daba la espalda – no me interrumpan a menos que sea algo verdaderamente importante. – ordenó con voz firme y contenida. El sirviente, tratando de no mover ni un músculo de su cara, sólo volvió a pegar su frente al piso.

Inu no Taisho caminó directo hacia su alcoba, que al ser la del amo y señor de esas tierras se encontraba situada en un punto muy apartado y privado del palacio. Las puertas se deslizaron dando paso a un pequeño recibidor, donde sólo había un fino y compacto escritorio y una espada colgada en una de las paredes. Cruzando, se encontraba la puerta corrediza que daba directo a su recámara. Con un movimiento estudiado, deslizó la puerta, para cerrarla a su espalda una vez entrado. Deseaba total intimidad. En cuanto puso un pie en la habitación la dulce y embriagante esencia golpeó su nariz, forzándolo a inhalarla para llenar sus pulmones con ella. Era más exquisita que cualquier perfume.

Sin poder pensar más, caminó hacia el centro del cuarto, donde una lámpara apenas lograba delinear la fina y pequeña silueta, dueña de tan enloquecedor aroma y que se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta y arrodillada en medio del enorme futón. A medida que el amo avanzaba hacia donde ella se encontraba, iba despojándose de sus ropas, comenzando por las tres espadas que siempre le acompañaban. Su armadura y su hakama terminaron en las duelas del piso como evidencia de su camino hacia su objetivo. La pequeña mujer se encogió en cuanto sintió la presencia del demonio tras ella y sujetó con más fuerza la manta que cubría el frente de su desnudo cuerpo.

- Por favor, no temas – dijo el Lord con gentileza mientras terminaba de desvestirse completamente –. Sabes que nunca podría hacerte daño. Nunca a _ti_. - Cuando su esculpido cuerpo quedó tan desnudo como el de ella, no pudo evitar estremecerse al mirar a esa criatura tan preciosa y preciada. Había sido un milagro el que se hubieran conocido, y más aún que ella estuviera ahí, en ese preciso momento y lugar. Se arrodilló detrás de la mujer y pasó sus musculosos brazos por la fina cintura de ella, rodeándola, y pegando la pequeña espalda a su amplio y firme pecho. Un gemido de sorpresa y temor surgió de la garganta de la mujer, que hizo al Taiyoukai acercar su boca al oído de su hembra para emitir un ligero y bajo ronroneo con el afán de tranquilizarla, mientras que con una mano deshacía el moño que mantenía amarrado en lo alto de la cabeza de la mujer el largo y negro cabello de ella, que cayó como cascada sobre los firmes brazos masculinos y un hombro y la manta que cubría los pechos femeninos, haciendo más intensa la excitante esencia de ella. – Por fin, después de mucho esperar, serás mía… - dijo en un murmullo sensual, emocionado, haciendo a la chica estremecerse, aunque no de miedo en esta ocasión. Inu no Taisho comenzó a mordisquear con sus colmillos el lóbulo de la oreja de la mujer, que gimió nuevamente, para enseguida bajar hacia su cuello sin despegar sus labios de la suave piel de alabastro, llegando hasta el hombro que se curveaba ligeramente hacia delante. Con un par de besos fugaces y gentiles, susurró con una voz cargada de promesas y deseos: - …mi Kagome… -


End file.
